Long Walk Home
by The Lesser Verse
Summary: AU AxelxOC Everyday I watched him walk home from my window. But he didn't even know I existed. How soon that was about to change... oneshot. Updated and Revised.


_**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Axel wouldn't have died, he and Roxas would screw each other senseless, and Sora would be staring at Riku when he returned to the islands, not Kairi. So until that changes, kingdom hearts is still not mine. Tear**_

_**This is my first one shot, or any sort of story I've ever decided to write down. Please be nice. I accept criticism, but no "Your story sucks!! Never write again comments" if you could be so kind.**_

I really don't know why I bothered. Really I didn't. Rushing to my window everyday just to see him with his friends, but always staying out of sight. He was just so handsome, with his fiery red hair and green eyes. Add two little triangles under his eyes (I wonder what they are, tattoos, birthmarks, scars?) and he was really...exotic looking. Ha, I make him sound like some sort of animal. I've often been called exotic myself, with my silver white hair and dark blue eyes, but I feel really plain compared to him. God, now I sound vain.

But you don't even know who "he" is, do you? It's simple really. Axel. Rumor around the local high school is that he's really popular: smart, good looking, AND a nice guy. Right. You can't be all three. Hell, people are lucky if they're two of the listed above. Of course I would never know. I had never been to any school, I never got the opportunity. I just observe from afar, and every day at 2:45 he and his friends walk by my apartment building, yelling and laughing. If he were alone, I might have approached him, but I'm smarter than that. I've run into his friends before, and they're not nice.

_I stood outside my apartment building, collecting the mail. It was early afternoon, not that you could tell, with all the overcast clouds. I heard voices coming, but I didn't bother to notice them, until I realized what they were saying._

_"Hey look! It's that homeless girl!" The speaker was a guy around my age with pink hair (Seriously, It's pink. What the hell! What else can you wear that screams "I'M GAY" more than that?). He elbowed the blonde girl next to him, who snickered at his oh so keen observation._

_"You look a little young to be on the streets all alone! Where's your mommy?" The blonde taunted. I flinched. Parents weren't a good topic with me. I never knew them. I grew up in an orphanage, and when I was thirteen, they decided no one wanted me, and kicked me out. I had been lived alone on the streets for two years, until Miss Kaede gave me the apartment for half price._

_The blonde girl snickered. "I think we hit a nerve, Marluxia. Why haven't we seen you at school? Too stupid?" _

_My hands balled into fists, shaking. No! I promised Miss Kaede I wouldn't fight if I lived in her building! I hate breaking promises. The blue haired man smirked at me. "Are you going to cry?" He asked in a low monotone voice. The other two laughed loudly. "Please don't encourage her, Saix!" Marley-whatever said. "I would hate to get a call from her parents!" I growled and threw myself at the pink haired teen, ready to kill him._

Well, it was simple to say I broke my promise that day. And I regretted it, a lot, not only from the serious ass kicking they gave me, but also from the lecture and guilt I received from Miss Kaede that night. I started staying in the apartment around that time too, unless I had a job to do. But I guess it's a good thing. If I hadn't, I never would have met (well, more like seen) him. I never really saw myself as someone to have a schoolgirl crush, maybe because I never was a schoolgirl. But I was head over heels for this guy, and he didn't even know I existed. Still, every day I watched him and his friends walk by on the way home from school, sometimes wishing I could be with them. Or some of them. I could do without Marley, Saix, and the Blonde Bitch (and her taser. Definitely without the taser).

Some days, like today, I was glad I didn't see them. It made me sad, sure, but it didn't make me yearn for their way of life as much. Today I had a job helping with a cargo move. Quite frankly, I hated this job. I have next to no upper body strength- I have a hard time picking up stack of thick books. But there were no other jobs open, and I needed the cash. I had missed last month's rent, and this month's was fast approaching, meaning I could very well lose the apartment, and the streets are HELL, even in a town like Hollow Bastion. I hoisted the box higher in my arms and ran out into the rain, moving as fast as I could to stop the cargo from getting wet. I really don't see why it would be so bad if it did. It was only peaches to be sold on the Destiny Islands (there's another thing I don't understand: Why are we selling fruit to a topical place? Shouldn't it be the other way around?). Still, the faster I moved, the more money I would get.

"You're really pushing the envelope today, huh, Rikka?" One of my temporary "co-workers" teased. I laughed. It was either "pushing the envelope" or "being as valuable as a sleeping dog". I found it all rather entertaining that they even pay that much attention to me. "Hey, I need something to pay the bills" The coworker laughed and took a drag from her cigarette, muttering, "Ain't that the truth".

I finished work around three o'clock. I wonder if it's safe to go back to the apartment? I don't know what route Axel and his friends travel by, but I would hate to run into them again. I like my flesh unmarked, if you catch my drift. I shivered, the cold rain beating down on my shoulders. Freeze or risk getting beat up; it was a really hard choice. I sighed, my breath puffing out before me in a little white cloud. _I guess I'll take the chance. _I turned on my heels and headed to the apartment. It didn't take very long to get there, especially when there's no one on the streets. I stared at the building. Soon I would be in dry clothes with a hot mug of tea in my hands. I smiled at the thought. Nothing sounded better than that right now. I huddled in the small archway, fishing through my pockets for my keys. _Shit. Don't tell me I left them at the cargo lift!!_ They'd be there all night!! This can't be happening, it really can't! I grabbed the door handle and pulled it violently, hoping it would budge. It didn't, of course. Letting out a stream of curses, I slammed my fist into the wall. I was locked out, for the rest of the night, while the heavens poured freezing cold rain on me. I know what you're thinking. _Why not just wait for Miss Kaede?_ I've never seen her leave the building. Period. And there's a string of robberies going on in this area. Would you let in someone who's violently attacking your door? I wouldn't. Us "street kids" are smarter than that, even when we didn't have doors.

"Having fun?" A deep voice, obviously male's, asked. It was smooth and rich, like a jar of dark honey. _Probably a good singing voice_. Don't ask me why I notice these things, I don't know why either. I turned to face the speaker, ready to tell them to screw off, and stopped dead.

It was him. The fiery red head I had been (stalking? spying on? I dunno, you pick the right one) for the last few weeks. He had a black hoodie over his head, half zipped to reveal a white shirt, jeans, and some sort of sneaker, a guitar case slung over one shoulder. He looked gorgeous, as usual._ I wonder if his hair stays spiky even when it's wet? _

"Just locked out" I muttered, lowering my dark blue eyes to the ground, suddenly self-conscious. I must look so...homeless to him, like street rat. I wore a pair of baggy guys pants, the large waist secured with a hefty belt, and a spaghetti strapped top hidden underneath a faded red men's button up shirt. Add the rain drowned look...God just shoot me now!!

He sent me a cat-like grin. "I hate it when that happens. How long you stuck for?" I stared at him. Am I dreaming, or is he actually trying to make conversation with me? _Dare to dream, Rikka. _I thought grimly. "Most of the night, or until the cargo lift reopens". I shrugged, still not meeting his eyes (I think I would melt into a puddle of unintelligible goo and be swept down the sewers with the rest of the rain water if I did). "It's no big deal. I'll survive" I added, sitting down on the doorstep.

Silence fell between us. I really didn't know what to say, and everything I seemed to think of sounded so, SO dorky, at least by my standards, I have no idea what's dorky in the school. I guess he was feeling the same way, because he didn't say anything either. I stared at his feet, and he stared at the top of my head (I wish he'd stop, it makes me really nervous) It's funny. Now that he's actually here, I want nothing more for him to just go away. Don't worry; it doesn't make any sense to me either.

"Come on." Hs voice cut through the silence, making me jump. I lifted my eyes to meet his. He had moved without my noticing. H was now standing only a few feet away from me, holding out his hand. "Come again?" I asked, not sure of what he wanted of me. I swear, if he's another man thinking I'm some whore...

"Come on, you can stay at my place." He repeated. "At least until the rain stops." He added hastily. _Damn. I thought I was actually sleeping in a bed tonight._ Against my better judgment, I took his hand. The contact sent tingles up my back, making me shiver. Hopefully he'd think it's from the cold! He pulled me to my feet and started leading me down the road, the way I see him go every day. As we walked, I noticed that he never let go of my hand.

I'm not sure how long we walked for, I honestly wasn't paying attention. But the next thing I knew, we were standing in a large well-furnished room. Seriously, the kind of rooms you'd see in mansions. Maybe that's what I was in. I cursed inwardly, feeling poorer than ever. Man, now I sound like some self-pitying, jealous freak. Great.

"This is place is huge." I commented. "What kind of money do your parents make?" Maybe I should invest in the same business. I watched Axel stiffen slightly. _What'd I say?_

"This is my brother's house. He designs weapons, you know, Chakrams, Gun Arrows, Tasers. Then he makes the mistakes of giving them to my friends." he explained simply, laughing at his last comment. His short explanation showed that he obviously wasn't pleased with the topic. I shuddered and rubbed my left arm, visualizing the jagged scar underneath the cloth. The Taser. Now I knew who to blame, at least.

----------------------------------------------- Axel's POV------------------------------------------

I noticed her shudder. It must be colder than it looked outside, but I had more clothes on than her. "Are you cold? Want some dry clothes?" What was I doing? I didn't even know this girl's name, and yet I brought her back to my home and offered her a place for the night. It's not like I could tell her to get out now. Oh god, I can only imagine what Reno's gonna say.

"Umm...It's alright, I'll be fine." She replied shakily, clutching the baggy fabric tighter around her small form. Seriously, those clothes look huge on her. I wonder what she would look like in fitted clothes. _Head out of gutter. Now!_ "I insist." Grabbing her arm I dragged her upstairs to the storage room. It held all the things from my parents, like their clothes and such. It was the first time either Reno or I had set foot in the room since we stored the boxes here in the first place. Opening one of the boxes, I randomly grabbed some clothes, not paying close attention to what I grabbed; just that it was pants and a shirt of some sort. This girl looked shorter than mom had been, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. _I really should find out her name_. I mused. I couldn't keep referring to her as "this girl". I led her to the bathroom next and left her there with a towel and the clothes. "Get yourself warmed up." I said simply, and left. I stood outside the closed door, and smiled when I heard the shower turn on.

I made my way to the kitchen, pouring milk into a saucepan for hot cocoa. It occurred to me that she may not like hot cocoa, but then again, who doesn't like hot cocoa? I transferred the steaming liquid into two mugs and settled down in front of the TV, flipping through channels, waiting for the girl to come downstairs. _I never showed her the way...I wonder if she'll get lost? The house is kind of big. _No sooner than my thoughts finished I heard light footsteps in the doorway. Way too soft to be Reno or Rude's (Reno's business partner), especially with those clunky boots they wear.

_Wow. _She looked amazing. The clothes I picked out for her seemed to be a good fit. Soft black pants (a bit too long) and a light blue shirt, which read "There's Beauty in the Breakdown" in fancy purple writing. Heh, this was mom's favorite lounge outfit, that's kind of ironic. The shirt seemed a little tight around the chest, and ended an inch or two before the pants line. In fitted clothes, she really had a figure, a little skinny, but good all the same, much better than Larxene's (who had a decent figure, not I'm crazy enough to hit on her. I saw what she did to Marluxia, it wasn't pretty). Her white hair hung a bit passed her shoulders now that it was down, but she hid her eyes. I had yet to see what color they were. _I wonder why she avoids eye contact? _She stood awkwardly in the doorway, like she wasn't really sure what to do.

"Feel better?" I asked, sending her what Demyx called my "Cheshire-Cat" grin. She nodded slowly. "Yeah...Thanks." Alright, what was with this girl? Why was she so nervous? It's not like I'm going to jump her bones or something! We sat (well, I sat. She stood) in silence for a moment, before I offered her the seat next to me and the second mug of hot cocoa. "I'm Axel." I informed her, holding out my hand. She shifted the mug to her left hand and shook mine. "Rikka." she said softly, taking a sip on the (now) warm liquid. She pulled the mug away from her mouth, staring at it. "Umm...What is this?"

I stared at her, shocked. "You've never had hot cocoa before?" I asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "You poor, deprived soul!" She giggled and shrugged. Now that was more like it! I made her laugh, I was getting somewhere! I turned the volume down on the TV, which was blaring "Hungry" by Dave Navarro (Good song, I might add) and faced her. "So why haven't I seen you at school before?" I asked, trying to keep conversation going.

She fidgeted, breaking eye contact with me. She whispered something I didn't catch. Then she said it louder. "I've never been to school..." I blinked. Was she serious? She's never been to school? _Lucky. _"Why?" I asked. Did she skip? Do her parents not care? Hell, I wouldn't go if Reno didn't make me. She stared at her mug for a few seconds before saying "If I went to school, who would pay the bills?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Her parents make her pay the bills? That's weird. The only reason I have a job is because Reno won't give me spending money. "I dunno, maybe your parents?" I joked, trying to make her laugh again. "It's an unwritten law. Parents pay the bills; kids blow the cash that comes in. Plain and simple." She did laugh at my comment, but there wasn't any humor in her voice. "I'll tell them that the next time I see them." she snorted sarcastically.

_Was she like me? _I wondered. Could her parents be dead too? I knew that she was homeless for a while. Back then my friends and I loved to joke about it, although we never knew why she was. Suddenly I felt really bad for it. Especially since my parents were dead and gone now too. "Are they dead?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to offend her again, or more. What I really wanted was to...get to know her? I wasn't sure.

"Maybe. I wouldn't know." She refused to meet my eyes again, which was really pissing me off. Without thinking, I put my hand under her chin, and turned her eyes to meet mine. I finally saw what color they were: a dark, sapphire blue. I see why she's called Rikka. White hair, icy blue eyes; her appearance fit her name. We stared at each other, both frozen in the sudden change of position. Then she pulled away. "I should go. Thanks for everything." Before I could stop her, she left, her hot cocoa cold on the table.

I haven't seen her in a while, a week or two maybe. But I haven't stopped thinking about her. I really can't tell you why. She was pretty, but a complete enigma to me. Nothing made sense. I was curious about her, but why? If it was only curiosity, then why did she cross my mind so often?

A few days after she left, I found mom's clothes folded up on the doorstep, with a note that read "Thanks" pinned on it. She probably left it there while I was at school. Needless to say, Reno hasn't left me alone about it. His constant questions, "Who wore mom's clothes?" "Axel, did you get yourself a girl and not tell me?" (That really pissed me off. Just because I haven't had a girlfriend since Christmas… )"Why are you so shy about it?" really pissed me off.

I wonder what I did that freaked her out so much? No, I think I know what I did. Holding her chin, it made it seem like I wanted to kiss her. That wasn't my intent at the time, but now I almost wish I did. It bugs me that I can't tell you why. Maybe I had a crush on her? I'd ask one of my friends or Reno, but... well, that isn't a good idea. That would just be asking for trouble.

It was getting warmer out, like it should in April. Of course, on the first nice day, I landed myself a detention. Typical, detention on a good day. Only me. It was around 4:30 when I made my way home. Hopefully Reno won't kill me for getting another detention. I walked down the street where I met Rikka that rainy day. I found myself looking at the building every day, hoping to see her there again. I never did, but I still hoped. God, why was I so obsessed with her? She was just another girl, right? _Who am I kidding_? _I like her and I know it. Now if only I saw her again..._ It figures really. I finally find a girl that I like and I never see her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay, it's just that usually girls as me out, and if they're hot, I say yes. Superficial, I know, but whatever.

Her apartment building came up on my right. She was there, just coming out. She wore baggy clothes, much like the ones she wore that day. She used her back to open the door as she finished putting her hair in French braid simultaneously. She entered the street and nearly collided with me. I grabbed her wrists, steadying both of us before we fell over. She muttered a quick apology, and looked up. _She has this tendency to freeze when she's surprised._ I mused. _Ha, Rikka tends to freeze. _

I gave her my Cheshire cat grin again. "Hey. Long time no see." She just stared at me, and nodded. I laughed "What, you aren't happy to see me?" It was only a joke, but DAMN, she can blush! Maybe it's because she's pale, she should get out more often. I'm not really sure what happened after that, but the next thing I knew, we were sitting on the doorstep to her apartment, talking about anything and everything, the street darkening around us. She let out a laugh. "There goes today's paycheck." I started to apologize, but she cut me off. "Don't worry about it. I had fun today." She was really at ease this time. Before she was all tense and shy. _What made today so different from last time?_

I checked my watch: 8:26. I stood up. _Reno was going to kill me eight ways to next week! _"I gotta go...see you around?" I asked, ever hopeful. She smiled up at me, making eye contact of her own free will (I think I died of shock!). "Defiantly." Without thinking, I leaned down and placed a soft, rather quick kiss on her lips. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. Her lips were soft and warm, and she kissed me back eagerly, as if she had been waiting for this for a while. I pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close and deepening the kiss. She snaked her arms up around my neck and leaned closer, opening her mouth. She ran her tongue softly along my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth instantly, and our tongues danced together for what seemed like forever. Her mouth was warm and sweet, like she had been eating chocolate or something before she came down. We only pulled away for air. _Damn oxygen! Why do we need to breathe?_ We smiled at each other, both breathless. I turned to leave, but she caught my wrist. I turned to face her. She had pulled a pen out of nowhere (maybe her pocket? Those pants were baggy enough to hold anything) and scribbled something down on my wrist. She smiled at me again, and re-entered her apartment building.

When I got home, Reno was ready to kill me, like I predicted. He yammered on and on about how "You were supposed to be home at three! We had plans today! What could have possible been so important that you were FIVE HOURS LATE!! I can't believe you sometimes!" But I really didn't care, or even paid attention. I just gazed at my wrist, memorizing the message Rikka had written on it. Her phone number.

Hope you enjoyed it!! Review!!!

Ja, HisWonderwall


End file.
